mwgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Anja
Anja Johansen (ur. 31 maja 2020 roku w Oslo) - norweska piosenkarka, producentka muzyczna, kompozytorka, autorka tekstów oraz modelka. Anja jest drugim dzieckiem Evy oraz Larsa Johansenów. Miała straszą siostrę, Elin Johansen (również związaną z muzyką), która zmarła w 2039 roku. Matka piosenkarki również hobbystycznie śpiewa. Przez rok (2038-2039) była wokalistką zespołu Anja & the Fear Factory. Niestety, zespół rozpadł się, ponieważ innym członkom grupy nie podobało się to, że Johansen tak często pojawia się w mediach. Uznali, iż zaszkodzi to wizerunkowi grupy, który miał być alternatywny. Przez ten incydent nie została wydana reedycja debiutanckiego krążka; materiał podobno do tej pory jest niespożytkowany, jednak już nagrany. Według raportu, sporządzonego w 2046 roku, Johansen ogółem sprzedała ponad 221 milionów płyt, co na pewno coraz bardziej umacnia jej pozycję w show-biznesie. Ma na swoim koncie dziesięć albumów studyjnych, 14 EP i dwa live albumy. Wczesne życie i początki kariery thumb|left|Dwuletnia AnjaAnja urodziła się w stolicy Norwegii - Oslo, gdzie dorastała i mieszkała przez szesnaście lat. Jej rodzice chcieli, aby córka uczęszczała do szkoły muzycznej i szkoliła swój głos oraz grę na instrumentach. Po ukończeniu szesnastego roku życia, przeprowadziła się do Londynu, aby ukończyć London College. W tamtym czasie Anja popadła w problemy alkoholowe, a rówieśnicy nienawidzili jej. Opowiedziała o tych doświadczeniach m.in. w wywiadzie dla portalu plotkarskiego. Tam też poznała swoją przyjaciółkę, Avery Fox, z którą przyjaźni się aż do teraz. Po ukończeniu szkoły, aby zarobić na życie, pracowała w Burger Kingu oraz dorabiała sobie sprzedając narkotyki. Po kilku latach powróciła do stolicy Norwegii, swojego domu, aby mieszkać razem ze swoją rodziną. Tam pracowała w barze rybnym. Kiedy w końcu w Oslo utworzono siedzibę wytwórni muzycznej Warlesoa Records, Anja postanowiła udać się do nich i przedstawić im swoje demówki. Okazało się, że są bardzo dobre i podpisano kontrakt. Z tą wytwórnią zespół Anja & the Fear Factory wydał swój debiutancki minialbum. Kariera muzyczna Na początku 2038 roku Anja ogłosiła, że weszła do studia nagraniowego, aby nagrać debiutancki album jej zespołu Anja & the Fear Factory. Album ukazał się jesienią tego samego roku. Poprzedzała go EP zatytułowana "Fear Factory" wydana spod szyldu Dihente Talents. Później Johansen i jej zespół ruszyli w swoją pierwszą trasę koncertową. Po pierwszym krążku, Anja zaczęła grać solo. Jest autorką tekstów i muzyki wszystkich piosenek znajdujących się na jej płytach. '"Queen of Sadness"' thumb|Premiera albumu "On The Edge Of Life And Death"30 października 2038 roku został wydany debiutancki krążek zespołu Anja & the Fear Factory. Na album "Queen of Sadness" składało się jedenaście indie-rockowych piosenek, które bardzo ciepło zostały przyjęte przez krytyków muzycznych. Na krążku gościnnie znalazły się takie gwiazdy, jak Arthur Stevens i Polly On Fire. Kilka miesięcy po wydaniu debiutanckiej płyty, Anja ogłosiła, iż ma się pojawić reedycja krążka, zawierająca nowe piosenki oraz nowe wersje piosenek z albumu. Niestety, krążek nie ukazał się, ponieważ liderka zespołu wdała się w konflikt z instrumentalistami. Od tamtej pory, Anja & the Fear Factory przestało oficjalnie istnieć. '"On The Edge Of Life And Death"' Prawie rok po wydaniu debiutanckiego albumu, do rozgłośni radiowych trafił nowy singiel Anji "Kill Me, I’m Not Afraid Of Death", który odniósł olbrzymi sukces - zajął pierwsze miejsce na prestiżowej liście przebojów Radio Hot 100 Hits i utrzymywał się tam przez pięć tygodni. 4 listopada 2039 roku na półkach sklepowych pojawił się drugi album "On The Edge Of Life And Death". Był to dwupłytowy krążek, podzielony na dwie części - czarną, opowiadającą o śmierci i bólu, oraz białą, która była o radości życia. Cały album podejmował tematykę egzystencjalną. Łącznie płytę promowało osiem singli oraz trasa koncertowa, po której został wydany pierwszy live album wokalistki. '"Blooming Heart"' thumb|left|Studio, nagrywanie nowego albumu, 2046 rokPo dwóch bardzo udanych albumach, Anja wydała dwa gorzej już przyjęte przez publikę. To wszystko miał zmienić następny, piąty album - "Blooming Heart". Krążek został wydany 30 stycznia 2042 roku i znalazło się na nim łącznie dwadzieścia jeden utworów. Był to pierwszy krążek Anji, który został nagrany w popie. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, okazał się sukcesem i sprzedał się w ponad czternastu milionach egzemplarzy. Płytę promowała trasa "Blooming Heart Tour", podczas której Anja odwiedziła każdy kontynent. '"Sweet Home"' Zaraz po wydaniu albumu "Storytellers", Johansen ogłosiła, że pracuje nad kolejnym krążkiem, który ujrzy światło dziennie na przełomie 2046 i 2047 roku. Sama artystka mówiła, że będzie to bardzo ciepły, melancholijny i rodzinny album. Ciekawostką była dodatkowo informacja, że album był rejestrowany na żywo i nie było na nim żadnych poprawek. Krążek zatytułowany "Sweet Home" miał swoją niespodziewaną premierę 12 stycznia 2047 roku. Album został zadedykowany córce artystki - Stefanie - oraz obecnemu partnerowi Anji - Gaspare'owi. Pierwszym singlem z krążka została piosenka "Cinnamon Home", która opowiada o tym, jak bardzo Anja chciałaby, aby jej rodzina często spotykała się razem i żeby jej dom był pełen zapachów. Sama artystka o albumie mówiła w następujących słowach: "Mój nowy album "Sweet Home" właśnie trafił do sklepów. Jest to bardzo osobisty krążek, dojrzewałam do jego nagrania sześć lat. Chciałabym go zadedykować mojej córce oraz Gaspare. Nagrania trwały stosunkowo krótko, ponieważ zrezygnowałam ze zbędnych ulepszeń. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. A jeżeli nie - trudno. Naprawdę musiałam wydać ten album, żeby rozliczyć się z przeszłością i rozpocząć nowy etap w moim życiu." Życie prywatne thumb|Anja ze Stefanie - drugie urodziny dziewczynkiŻycie prywatne Anji często było pożywką dla mediów. Jej problemy z alkoholem i innymi używkami często były komentowane publicznie. Przez jakiś czas często zmieniała partnerów. W 2040 roku na świat przyszła jej pierwsza córka, Stefanie. Nikt nie wie, kto jest ojcem dziewczynki, a sama Johansen nie chce go nawet poznać. Rok po narodzinach dziecka, artystka przeszła załamanie nerwowe. Przez jakiś czas przebywała w Tajlandii. Po powrocie, piosenkarka przestała żyć ciągłymi imprezami i używkami. Niestety, nie na długo. W następnym roku trafiła na odwyk, który również pomógł, ale jedynie na krótki czas. Przybranym ojcem Stefanie stał się Arthur Stevens, który wyraził chęć adopcji dziewczynki. thumb|left|Johansen z Brigitte, trzy miesiące po urodzeniuW 2046 roku świat obiegła informacja, iż wokalistka spodziewa się kolejnego dziecka. Ojcem jest obecny partner Norweżki - włoski wokalista Gaspare DeLuca. Od tamtego czasu, kobieta zerwała z jakimikolwiek używkami. W 2047 roku na świat przyszła córeczka Anji i Gaspare'a. Dziewczynka urodziła się w Szwecji. Johansen sama mówi, że druga ciąża i narodziny były dla niej swego rodzaju oczyszczeniem. Artystka przeprosiła Stefanie za to, jaką była dla niej matką i powiedziała, że chce, aby Brigitte (bo tak nazywa się druga córka) miała lepsze dzieciństwo. Wszystko to usłyszeć można w piosence "Dear Daughter" pochodzącej z ostatniego albumu Norweżki. 'Skandale' Ogromnym skandalem okazało się wypuszczenie dwóch singli, które miały promować nadchodzący album (ostatecznie niewydany) - "YOLOcaust" i "Jewish Bitch In The German Bed". Wiele organizacji oskarżyło Norweżkę o antysemityzm, a same single zostały wycofane z promocji przez wytwórnię. Teledysk do drugiej piosenki, który trwał ponad dwadzieścia minut, i w którym gościnnie wystąpił Andreas Karlsson, został oficjalnie usunięty z sieci. Wciąż jednak można obejrzeć klip, gdyż wielu fanów jest w jego posiadaniu. Ciekawostki *Lubi angielską herbatę z miodem i syropem orzechowym *Jej ulubiony poeta to Walt Whitman *W dzieciństwie trenowała lekkoatletykę *Trzy razy była na odwyku *Uwielbia piwo imbirowe Kategoria:Norweskie piosenkarki